The World Forger
Summary The World Forger, real name Alpheus, is one of the three sons of Perpetua, created when she tore pieces from the Overvoid to shape into her children. He existed before the first version of the DC Multiverse was finished being created, and was made in order to populate the Orrery with universes, working in the World Forge within the Dark Multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 1-A Name: Alpheus, World Forger Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 20 billion years from the perspective of the multiverse; exists completely beyond time Classification: The World Forger, First Son of Perpetua Powers & Abilities: |-| Within the Multiverse= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Creation (Makes universes by creating form from idea and hammering everything into existence; Created Barbatos), Law Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (Writes the rules for each reality he makes), Space-Time Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Uses the Crisis Anvil to replace realities destroyed in Crises with new versions, transferring the life energies of those with a place in the new version of existence), Energy Manipulation (Altered Mxyzptlk's portal to allow the Justice League to go through), Life Force Absorption (Can absorb life force), Telepathy (Contacted Mxyzptlk from the Sixth Dimension), Mind Manipulation (Forced his way past Martian Manhunter's psychic defenses and held the League's minds captive; Could have ripped the League's minds apart and reshaped them), Illusion Creation (Can make images of light), Shapeshifting (Can transform by recreating others forms cell by cell), Teleportation (Can teleport himself and others), BFR (Can forcefully send others across dimensions), Law Manipulation (Wields the Dimensional Superstructure, which governs all things imaginable and unimaginable) Resistance to Telepathy (Disguised his real mind from Martian Manhunter) |-|True State= All previous abilities to a much greater degree, plus: Abstract Existence (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 10), Transduality, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Godly - Possesses the same regeneration as Mar Novu), Size Manipulation and Dimensional Travel (Can alter both his scale and pitch to enter lower dimensions and traverse the Multiverse) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable to the Monitor and Anti-Monitor. Created Hypertime with his own hands, which consists of all the infinite timelines within the Orrery) | Outerverse level (Is a direct fragment of the Overvoid, created by tearing a piece of it from the whole) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to the Monitor and Anti-Monitor) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level+ (Should be equal to his own power) | Outerverse level Stamina: Likely infinite (Should be comparable to his brothers, Mar Novu and Mobius) Range: Multiversal+ | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Hammer Intelligence: Likely Supergenius (Is intelligent enough to properly create all the laws of physics and rules of reality when making new universes) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Within the Multiverse | True State Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Intangibility Users